The Ninja of Light
by Cirdan of Light
Summary: A stranger visits Konoha and befriends a six year old Naruto.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.

The Ninja of Light

Chapter 1: The Stranger of Light

Konoha, hidden village of the leaf and the most powerful country out in the entire continent. Known for its fierce shinobis and the kind hearted citizens, Konoha flourished in success under the rule of the third Hokage. But not all of Konoha's rich history has a happy ending. There was one history that everyone wish to forget but couldn't. It was the year when a great evil loomed over Konoha and took many lives of innocent men, women, and children. Asides from civilians, this evil took the lives of many brave ninjas that fought it, so they could protect the people of Konoha and their love ones. But the greatest of them all was the one that vanquished this great evil.

_**Six Years Ago**_

A bright morning has graced Konoha, everything seemed so fine and not a thing is out of the ordinary. About two weeks ago, another ninja has taken the place of Hokage. A young man who's name is feared in other villages for his fierce determinations and actions. A man with blond hair and blue eyes, he is known to all as the Yellow Flash of Konoha because of his implausible speed. His name is Kazama Arashi, the fourth Hokage.

High above the Hokage's tower, the Hokage sits behind his desk along with three others. A man with long white hair and tattoo on his face, an old man who is smoking a pipe and a beautiful woman who is expecting her first child. Arashi looks at her with immense affection in his eyes. Thinking about his first child that she carries. She is very beautiful, having long flowing light blond hair that is very silky to the touch, big brown eyes that draws you deep within her soul, and skin like fresh milk. Her name Saura Sayaka, the wife of the fourth Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," said the white haired man getting the Hokage's attention, "we really must discuss this now."

"Yes of course," said the fourth looking at the man, "but sensei, please call me Arashi like you used to when I was just your student back then."

The man looked at Arashi and smiled, "of course Arashi, whatever you say."

The atmosphere in the Hokage's office had change considerately as their purpose for the meeting is about to be brought up. The tension is thick with worry and anxiety as the impending menace, comes so close to the borders.

"So Arashi," said the white haired man, "what is your plan as this thing nears our village?"

Arashi looked at his former sensei with a tension of fret. "Well Jiraiya sensei," said Arashi to the white haired man, "I will dispatched some Leaf shinobi to this threat. Let's try to slow it down. If we can, we must kill it, before it annihilates us and our way of our living. I will not let this demon destroy what the first and second Hokage had worked so hard to build."

"But Arashi," said another old man in the office, "do you think by sending our best nins is enough. They will end up dead and that demon will still come towards this village. How will you defeat it. Rumor has it that no mortals could kill it."

"Perhaps Third Hokage," said Arashi, determination dripping from every syllable that comes out of his mouth, "we may not be able to kill it, but we might be able to stop it."

"What do you mean Arashi? Surely not even you would be foolish enough to contend to its powers. One of its tails was said to be enough to bring devastations. Imagine if that demon decides to use all of its nine tails. There is no hope after that," said Jiraiya with much skepticism towards his student.

"I must agree Arashi," said the third Hokage, Sarutobi, "I must agree with my student on this. I don't think even the first and second Hokage combined will able to defeat this great evil. You must have another plan?"

The fourth Hokage closed his eyes as he listened to the two men that he looks up to the most. How do they expect him to protect this village if all they have on him is doubt? Arashi is starting to doubt himself and his abilities. Sure he had the fancy title of Hokage, but what good would those do if the former Hokage and your former teacher doubt you? Seeing her husbands clear distress, Sayaka decided to speak up.

"I have every faith that the ninjas of this village and my husband will be able to conquer this force. I have no doubt in his abilities. After all, was it not you, Sarutobi-sama, that named my husband to be the fourth Hokage of this village? If you doubt my husband now and his decisions, why did you give him the title?"

At her words, Arashi's determination has rekindled ten folds. Seeing his wife and unborn child gives him enough strength to rival the demon. Not even his former sensei and leader will be able to stop him now. He must protect what is most precious to him; this village, the citizens, but most of all his beloved wife. Looking at his wife, Arashi smiled at her with gratitude.

"Thank you," he said with love, "I needed that."

Looking at the two men before him, he looked at them with fierce eyes, not glares. Fierce eyes that scream 'We will win this battle, for better or worse.'

"I do have a plan," said Arashi smiling at Sarutobi and Jiraiya, "My plan is simple and it's the only way. I have been researching about seals a lot lately. And I have come up with my own; however, this technique needs a host."

"A host," said the third Hokage, "what do you mean Arashi? What host and what ninjitsu are you talking about?"

The fourth looked at Sarutobi, "a host meaning a vessel. I need a human vessel for this to work," said Arashi.

"A vessel for what," asked Jiraiya.

"A vessel for the demon," answered his student.

At this Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at each other confused. They don't like what Arashi is telling them. From what they could conclude from Arashi's vague explanation, he's thinking of sealing the demon in a human vessel.

"Um, Arashi," said Jiraiya, thinking if he should talk, "what exactly do you have in mind when you say a human vessel?"

"Well, its quite simple," Arashi began to explain, "This demon is said to be unconquerable because no mortals could kill it, but what if we seal it. We must seal it inside a human vessel. But there is a catch and snag in this plan."

"What's the catch," asked Sarutobi.

"Well, the vessel must be an infant, a newborn child no more than three hours old. The reason for this is the infant's chakra pathways will be undeveloped. When the beast is sealed inside this child, the beast's chakra and the newborn's will merge plus, the chakra pathways of the newborn born will bound the beast inside his cage," explained the fourth.

Horrified by what they have heard from their leader, the two began to protest; however, the lone woman in the room stayed still as she thought about her husband's plan.

"Arashi," exclaimed Jiraiya, "you must be kidding? That is cruel. To place such a burden on an infant that has barely knew this world. You would condemn it so mercilessly just to achieve your goals. I must protest. There must be another way. And besides, no parent would want that demon in their child."

"Yes Arashi," said Sarutobi, "what you are trying to do is foolish. What if the infant dies while your sealing that beast inside it. What then? The beast will just roam free and all our efforts, not to mention yours as well, will all be in vain. I say we simply attack this beast until it submits."

"No Sarutobi," said Arashi, "this is the only way. No mortal can beat this beast. Sealing it is the only way. I have already made the necessary plans on how to subdue it. I have finished the seal that I will use to contain it. All I need now is the vessel. You see that plan is simple. Although the beast will be inside a person, that person and the beast will be two different entities. The person will remain human and as for the beast, it will be caged. The beast cannot influence his vessel no matter what. It can't take over. All it will do is provide the vessel with chakra. They will not merge no matter what. The seal that I have created will make sure of that. I have put a lot of thought into this and I know it will work. You simply have to trust me."

Arashi explained all this calmly. The two men before him could not do anything else. Perhaps their fourth's plan will work. Why doubt the great yellow flash of Konoha. Besides, Arashi is adamant. He did not wish to be swayed by his peers. He will do this for a greater cause. His wife could clearly see those fire burn brightly in Arashi's eyes. She knew that even she would not be able to convince her husband to change his plans. Looking at her husband she knew what she had to do. It was only way.

"If no parent wish this burden for their child, then let our unborn child be the bearer," she said without hesitation.

All three men looked at her. Two of them were flabbergasted while one remained impassive.

"SAYAKA," Jiraiya exclaimed, "you must be kidding? This is your first child with Arashi. You must think about what you are saying. Have you no love for your unborn child that you would simply give it up to become a vessel for a demon? I must object upon this decision. Like I said before, no parent would want this for their child. And you Arashi, you must not agree to this. If you do, then you are just as heartless as this demon. The demons crimes is nothing compared to what you'll do to a child, much less your own."

"Jiraiya-sama," said Arashi. Jiraiya noted on how Arashi is behaving now. He noted how Arashi rested his elbows on his table while his hands are intertwined together. Arashi rested his chin on his hands. His eyes closed, but Jiraiya could see through his student's eyelids and see raging flames of anger through them.

"Speak not to my wife that way ever again. If you do," with this Arashi opened up his eyes. Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Sayaka saw Arashi's tempestuous eyes, "I will rip your throat out. Teacher or not, I will do it."

Hearing his former student threaten him, Jiraiya quickly sat back down in fear of getting hurt. Meanwhile the former Hokage, Sarutobi, silently puffed on his pipe.

"Arashi," said the retired man, "I have no doubt that you love your wife, but surely her decision on this matter must be changed. Only you could do that. Please reconsider this plan."

Arashi wasn't listening to anyone, he simply looked at his wife. Moved by her bold choice to have their son as the vessel. Arashi can't think anymore. In one hand he wanted to save the village and everyone else that lived in it, and in the other is the vessel being their son. Could he really do this to his own son? What would the village do once the demon is sealed inside his son. Would they see his son as the hero that helped defeat the demon or would they see him as the demon himself? Everything that Arashi had come to know, everything that he had worked so hard for comes to this choice, would he be able to seal the demon inside his own son. Getting up from behind his desk, Arashi walked towards the windows that faces the Hokage mountain and the whole village.

"Thank you Sayaka," he said to his wife forlornly, "but do you think this is a wise choice for our child? What if neither of us is here to protect him? What then will the people do?"

"Arashi," said his wife with a bit of malice, "are you a hypocrite? First you speak of needing a vessel and now you back down when I volunteer our own child. I do this because I love you, but most of all, I love our child. And if it means to seal that thing inside our child so we could protect him, then so be it. I will not lose our child to any demon. This is for a greater good, not only will be able to protect our child, but you'll be saving countless others that lives in this village. So please, do this for your son."

Arashi looked at her in amazement. He couldn't believe it. Her love for their unborn son is so great that she'll do anything to protect him. Then if that is her choice then so be it. He will stand by her and do this for her and for their son.

"Hold on," said Jiraiya, "please be reasonable about this. Don't do this to your own son."

"Jiraiya," said Sarutobi, "there is nothing we can do about this now. This is their decision. If this is what the want, we can only support them. I understand where they are coming from this. Their love is so great that they are willing to sacrifice what is most precious to them. We must be all we can for them now. Let's just accept their choice."

At this Jiraiya sat back down and stayed still. He could not understand how could any parent do this to their own unborn child. to decide their future to aimlessly. But maybe the reason why he couldn't understand is because he is all alone and have no child of his own.

"Very well," said Jiraiya, "then I stand by your choice as well. There is no reason to change you minds now. But continue now Arashi. You've spoken of the catch it time for the snag."

At this Arashi sat back down on his chair leaning back to relax. With his eyes closed, he contemplated on how he is going to explain the situation, especially to his wife. But he had to, he had no other choice.

"The snag," said Arashi weakly, "is in order to do the sealing, I must make a pact with the Shinigami, the god of death, and then seal the demon. Him giving me enough power to seal the demon; however, once the demon have been sealed, the Shinigami will take my life as payment for his servitude. So in other words, I will die for this village's sake."

Everyone in the room was speechless. They did not know how to deal with this. Their leader is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of everyone but must pay with his life and not to mention his unborn son's sacrifice. It was Sayaka that spoke first.

"Well," she said with her head bowed and her eyes covered by her hair, "if this is the only way, then so be it. Know that I love you and always will. Lets just spend what little time we have and not think about anything else."

Arashi looked at his wife and he saw her tears flowing down her face. he got up from behind his table and walked towards her. He helped her up and gave her an embrace. Not letting go, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, and thank you for understanding. Forgive me that I will have to leave you with our son."

He let her go and faced the old Hokage, "Sarutobi-sama, I know this is too much to ask, but do you think you'll take the position of Hokage once I'm gone? I know you wanted to retire but it cannot be helped."

Sarutobi looked at the fourth and smiled.

"Of course," he said, "anything for you Arashi."

"Well," said the hermit. "I can't protest about this anymore seeing as you made the decision so quickly. Just enjoy your last days here in Konoha."

Arashi looked at his former teacher and smiled. He wanted this to happen. He wanted to protect his family; therefore there is no other choice.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama," said Arashi, "I want you to give me your word that you'll help my wife in raising our child. Don't let me down."

The two men nodded that they understood. Arashi went back to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to spend all his time with her before he goes. The two men left the office leaving Arashi and Sayaka on their own.

_**Five days later**_

In the hospital of Konoha, Arashi waited impatiently as his wife is in labor. He paced around the waiting room as he waited for the doctors to tell him the good news that he is a proud father. But time is of the essence, out side of the walls of Konoha, about ten miles away, a battle is being fought. The kyuubi had reached the outskirts of Konoha and he had dispatched his best nins for the job of slowing it down. Arashi paced some more as he heard loud agonizing screams, coming from his wife, out side the waiting room, but soon it ended. The doctor came out holding a bundle of cloth in his arms, a tiny child lay asleep. The doctor came up to Arashi and handed him his son.

"Congratulations Hokage-sama," said the doctor with a small smile on his face, "it's a healthy baby boy. He looks just like you."

As Arashi examined his son, he couldn't help but cry for joy as he held his son. Soon his son will be the hero of Konoha and he, Arashi, would not be there to see it. Arashi looked at the doctor and asked, "where is my wife?"

The doctor looked at Arashi forlornly.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama," said the doctor, "but we couldn't save her. It was too much for her and it caused her, her life. But she did left you a message before she went. She said that she loves you very much and that you could forgive her for leaving." And with that the doctor left Arashi in tears.

Arashi entered a secret chamber in the Hokage tower, holding his son. He was met by Jiraiya and Sarutobi, who will watch the ritual in the chamber as Arashi seals the beast. As soon as he entered, both men saw how sad Arashi is and immediately came up to him.

"What wrong Arashi," said Jiraiya concerned, "why are you so down?"

"My wife," said Arashi trying to hold back tears, "she has left this world, and soon I will too. Who will take care of my son?"

"I will," said Sarutobi, "as long as I'm alive, I will watch over him. I promise."

Arashi looked at Sarutobi and smiled, he knew he wouldn't be let down by his comrades. His happy to have such nice friends. Arashi went up to the pedestal where he would place his son to begin the ritual. As he laid his son and took of the blankets that bound him, Arashi kissed his son on the forehead.

"My son," said Arashi, "please forgive your foolish father for what he is about to do to you. Know that I love you and always will. Before I go, I will part you with my last gift, and that is your name. Since I have many enemies, its best that I give you a family name different from mine. So that no one will ever harm you. Finally, know that you are a hero for this village and not a demon. Good son, I love you Uzumaki Naruto." and with that Arashi left his child and two men in the chamber never to return again.

_**The Battle Field**_

"Keep that demon busy, we need to wait for the Fourth Hokage," ordered one of the high-ranking jounin. Every ninja dispatched in the field are either dead or injured. Only a hand full now are still fighting. They have been at it for hours, but every single attack they throw at the demon is not working.

"FOOLISH MORTALS," spoke the nine tailed fox, "YOU THINK YOUR WEAPONS ARE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME? I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, GUARDIAN OF THIS EARTH. HOW DARE YOU DEFILE WHAT BELONGS TO ME."

"Don't listen to that beast," yelled a silver haired nin, "Hokage sama is on his way." As soon as this words were spoken, the giant form of Gamabunta, the king of toads, appeared with the fourth Hokage standing on top of his head.

"Gamabunta-sama," yelled Arashi, "get me closer to the demon so I could perform the jutsu."

"Yes Arashi," answered the toad king.

Kyuubi saw the toad and Arashi approaching him. Kyuubi used his powerful tails to shake up the ground to slow them down. Mountains were flattened, trees uprooted, and tsunami rage forth, catastrophe after catastrophe raged forth as Kyuubi wave his massive tails, but with all his efforts, it did not slow the toad king on his way towards the fox.

Far from the commotion, a lone figure in the dark watched as an epic battle takes place. The fox versus the humans, a fight for life. The figure simply smirked as he continued to watch.

When Gamabunta and Arashi were close enough to Kyuubi, the Hokage began performing hand seals in rapid successions. He began to gather chakra around him as he summoned the death god.

"Ninja Arts: Fuin Jutsu: Shiki Fujin, Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Arashi yelled as he finished the hand seal, behind him, the spirit shinigami hovers ready to do what he has been summoned to do. Arashi used the chakra that he gathered to bind Kyuubi. The chakra was too much for Kyuubi to handle and left him paralyzed. As soon as Arashi saw of this, he ordered the shinigami to seal it in an infant in the secret chamber of the Hokage. As soon as the shinagami got his orders, Arashi began a series of hand seals once again, and began gathering a huge amount in his hands.

"Ninja Art: Fuin Jutsu: Hakke no Fuin Shiki, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!"

And with great effort he bound the Kyuubi again with his chakra. This seal is designed to leak the kyuubi's chakra back to Naruto's chakra. Once again the fourth began to perform sets of hand seals and gathered chakra one last time, to perform the final procedure in the sealing technique. He gathered what remained of his chakra.

"Ninja Art: Fuin Jutsu: Shinsho Fuin, Four Symbol Seals!"

Sending his chakra to the kyuubi, the death god took what remained of Kyuubi to the tower leaving the fourth for awhile, but soon the shinigami will be back to claim what is his.

_**The Chamber**_

Jiraiya and Sarutobi waited as Arashi did what he needed to do. Then a bright light began to envelop Naruto. As the two men watched, they saw the death god bring an orb of light and placed it on Naruto's stomach, which was then infused on Naruto. The two men watched in amazement the fourth Hokage do something that no man could ever do. As they continue to watch the sealing technique, they noticed a spiral seal surrounded by words of sealing, along with eight trigrams and four seal symbols burn on the boy's skin. Naruto began to cry as pain rushed through his tiny body. Both men marveled at the Hokage's sheer genius. Jiraiya nor the Third Hokage can do anything as they just watched. As the glowing began to fade, they saw the seal burn brightly on Naruto. The two walked up to the child and inspected him. What they saw was nothing more than a miracle. Inside Naruto the demon has been sealed.

_**The Battle Field**_

As Arashi collapsed in exhaustion, Gamabunta vanished in a puff of smoke as his summoner n did not have enough chakra to keep him around. The death god appeared before Arashi once again ready to take Arashi's life as payment. As the shinigami claimed Arashi's soul, somewhere in the distance watched the scene before him forlornly.

"I warned you Kyuubi," said this stranger, "I told you to leave it be. But you did not heed my warnings. Now you must pay for the ultimate price of your actions. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I will however look for this boy, Uzamaki Naruto."

As the wind blew around the stranger, leaves from the trees began to fall covering the stranger from sight. As the last leaf fall, the stranger had vanished.

Back in the battlefield, the leaf shinobi began to gather around their fallen leader. They picked him up off the ground and took him back to the leaf. With all the dead bodies and injured ninjas, they only hoped that the demon is dead.

_**Back in present time (Six years later)**_

Inside the village of Konoha, a blond, blue eyed boy ran from the mob as he was being chased. The mob of people threw rocks at him hitting him. With a broken wrist and broken arm, the ran as fast as he could to save himself from death. As soon as the people found out from the Third Hokage that demon is not dead and only sealed, the citizens of Konoha began asking question to which it was sealed to. As soon as Naruto was presented, a rage of fury erupted and the Third Hokage had to hide Naruto from danger.

Now, a six-year-old Naruto, ran for his life as people that hated him was chasing him, he couldn't understand what he ever did to make them angry. All he knew was that everyone hates him. Naruto reached the gates of Konoha and ran out. The ninjas that are guarding the gate did not bother to stop him as they too wished for Naruto to die.

Naruto ran deeper in to the forest only stopping to rest underneath a tree. Trying not to move his injured arm, he relaxed hoping that darkness would simply consume him. As his eyes felt heavy, he heard a sound of footsteps heading his way. Exhausted and in pain, Naruto did not bother getting up. Sleep completely took him, but not before he saw a person standing before him, wearing a white trench coat.

_**Hokage's Office**_

The Third Hokage sat in his chair as he tried to rest from a long day of paper work. It had been six years since the fourth died, leaving him with a great responsibility. As the third contemplated about the past, an ANBU burst in his office and walking up towards the Hokage, the ANBU bowed before he spoke.

"Forgive Hokage-sama, but I have urgent news," said the ANBU, "Naruto Uzamaki was seen running out of the village and towards the thick forest. He was being chased by a mob of people hurling rocks at him."

The Hokage's eyes hardened as he listened to the news. His angry on how the village treat his young ward, but most of all his angry for not able to protect the child. The Hokage spoke with chilling words.

"Find him, I don't know how or where but find him. Do not comeback until you do."

And with that the ANBU left the Hokage office. The Hokage meanwhile sat back in his seat, rage running through his veins.

_**Forest**_

Naruto woke up from his rest and noticed that it was night. He noticed that there is no more pain in his arm and wrist and gasped as he saw that his bones were completely healed. He also noticed that a white trench coat blanketed him in his sleep. There is a small fire going on near him to keep him warm, but most of all, he heard a person whistling a tune that he have never heard before. Naruto is facing the stranger so he couldn't see him, but he knew he was there. All he heard was that hypnotic tune that the stranger is whistling. The tune sounded as if it was an ancient lullaby. Strangely enough it comforted him. Naruto did not want to move. Suddenly the whistling stop and Naruto got nervous.

"So your awake," said the stranger to Naruto. Naruto noticed that the voice sounded young, but kind. It held no malice or fear when it spoke. Naruto slowly stood up and faced the stranger.

The stranger smiled warmly at Naruto. All of Naruto's thought about the stranger have been confirmed. the stranger is young. To Naruto, he only looked as if his fifteen. The stranger have very beautiful platinum blond hair that looked silky to the touch, and a gentle face. Naruto noticed that the stranger is clothed strangely. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo with a red necktie, which was unusual, since no one wears neckties anymore. A black slack pants that looked flawless, black socks and a leather shoes. The stranger did not look like a ninja but still it's strange for anyone to look like this. But what really got Naruto's attention is the strangers eyes. The color of the strangers eyes are gold. It was weird thought Naruto, but he couldn't take his eyes of the strangers eyes. It was almost as if they were sucking his soul.

The stranger noticed Naruto staring so he cleared his thought to get Naruto of his stupor. Naruto snapped and looked down on the ground sheepishly. He got up and took the trench coat. he walked up to the stranger and handed it to him.

"Thank you Mister," said Naruto in his little voice.

The stranger only smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. The kid felt really comfortable with this person and he enjoyed his company. It almost feels like having a big brother around.

"So," spoke the stranger, "what are you doing out here in the forest?"

Naruto felt uncomfortable now because he doesn't want to remember what happened to him earlier.

"I..I was..." he said hardly.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you. Tell me what's wrong," said the stranger comfortingly by placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Mean people chased me out of the village. I don't know why but they all hate me," said Naruto looking down on the ground.

"Well, your parents might be worried that your missing, I think you should go home now," said the stranger in a concerned voice. At this Naruto broke down crying.

"I don't have parents," he said with big fat tears running down his face, "no one is waiting for me at home."

The stranger felt bad for bringing up such a topic.

"Are you hungry," said the stranger changing the subject. As soon as the stranger said the word 'hungry' Naruto's stomach growled.

"Hahaha, I'll take that as a yes," getting up, the stranger put on his trench coat and pick up his bag that Naruto hadn't noticed. The stranger held out his other hand for Naruto to take hold on to. As soon as the two were ready, they started walking to Konoha.

Once they have reached the gate, two ANBU walked up to them to greet them. Naruto hid behind the stranger and the two ANBUs began to talk to the stranger.

"State your purpose in our village," said the first ANBU. While pleasantries are being said, the second ANBU ran of to the Hokage to inform him that Naruto have been found and brought back safely.

"I found this boy in the forest so I decided to take him back and as for my purpose, here are my papers.," said the stranger handing the ANBU his passport.

As soon as the ANBU inspected the passport he let them pass through the gate.

"Welcome to our humble village Konoha. I hope your stay here will be satisfactory."

And with that the stranger walked in along with Naruto. As they walked the street of Konoha, Naruto kept hidden behind the stranger.

"What's the matter otouto," said the stranger. Naruto was taken by surprise as the stranger just called him little brother. Naruto looked up at the stranger.

"Well, I'm' afraid of the people here aniki," said Naruto.

The stranger smile at Naruto for calling him big brother. The two of them reached the Icharaku's Ramen stand and entered. They sat at the counter, of course Naruto being so small had to helped by the stranger.

"So what would it be," said the owner.

"Well, go on otouto, order something up," said the stranger. Naruto looked up at the stranger and smiled. Then he place his order of miso ramen. Once the stranger ordered his meal, they sat in silence as they waited for their dinner.

Many bowls of ramen later, the stranger and Naruto felt full. The stranger noticed that Naruto is dead tired and ready to hit the hay.

"You look tired otouto, I'll walk you home," said the stranger. Naruto did not argue. They stood up and left the stand. As walked towards Naruto's apartment, the stranger noticed that there are many whispers coming from villagers. They were painful to the ears because he caught word like 'abomination,' 'demon,' or 'monster.' Looking down at the young boy he noticed that Naruto's eyes began to water. He urged Naruto to walk faster away from the people.

As soon as they reached Naruto's apartment, they climbed the stairs. As soon as they reached the third floor, Naruto led the stranger to his apartment. Once they were inside, Naruto got dressed for bed. The stranger helped Naruto get tucked in bed and knelt down beside Naruto. Humming that ancient lullaby once again, Naruto's eyes began to drop. When Naruto was asleep, the stranger got up to leave. He wanted to talk to the Hokage about Naruto's living arrangements. He wanted to help this little blond boy. Before the stranger can exist Naruto's apartment, he heard Naruto ask him a question.

"Aniki," said Naruto sleepily, "what's you name? I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Uzamaki Naruto. Furture Hokage of Konoha."

At Naruto's bold declaration, the stranger couldn't help but smile.

"My name, little brother, is Nanjiro Amaterasu."

And with that, Nanjiro left for the Hokage's office, wanting to talk with the village leader about helping the poor boy. Leaving Naruto, in bed, Nanjiro walked off, but unknown to him, five strangers plan to kill the little sunshine.


End file.
